everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Ephyra G. Chantal
Ephyra Genevieve Chantal Magdalene, stylized as Ephyra G. Chantal on official documents, is a 2019-introduced and all-around character. She is the daughter of the maiden and the merman from The Mermaid of The Magdalenes, and is destined to take her mother's role. She sides as a rebel because she'd rather make music than get kidnapped by a lobster. Character Personality Ephyra is a very warm person. She loves people and makes an effort to talk to new people every day. She tries to make friends with everyone, and she is a good friend. She is super energetic and has problems sitting still. When you try to get her to sit still and be quiet, she will start fidgeting. Effie can't be quiet for long. Effie talks very fast, as if she's racing to get out her ideas, and often what she says sounds like absolute nonsense. This is because sometimes she carries on conversations in her head and will speak her thoughts out loud. Effie is also very creative, and she loves writes songs. Her songs are typically upbeat and joyful. If Effie is stressed, she will write a song and it will make her feel better. Appearance Effie has long silky black hair with a pink streak. She wears it in a fishtail braid tied with a pink ribbon. Her eyes are almond shaped and are green. She is of average height, and has a lean figure. When she turns into a mermaid her hair is pink with seafoam green streaks and her tail is seafoam green. Fairytale – (Fairytale Name here) How the Story Goes The Mermaid of Magdalene How does Ephyra come into it? After the maiden completed her destiny she had Effie with the merman. Effie thinks her destiny is boring and it interferes with her plans, so she is a rebel. Relationships Family Mother - Imogen Chantal Effie is close to her mother, and she gets singing tips from her regularly. Effie's mother understands Effie's reasons for being a rebel, and has given Effie her blessing. Father - Oceanus Magdalene Effie is not as close to her father, but still loves him. Sister- Cyrena Chantal Cyrena and Effie are very close. They talk about everything and are best friends. Friends Thalassa De Mere Thalassa and Ephyra are pretty good friends. They have both tried to befriend Nerida C. Nyx but that girl ain't having it. Thalassa constantly practices her make-up skills on Effie and Effie doesn't mind at all. Pet Effie has a pet turtle called Neptune. She loves him and takes good care of him. Romance Open Enemies Open Outfits Daily - Ephyra wears a salmon pink shirt, with a pink and green scalloped hem skirt. Legacy Day - Effie wears an ombre turquoise dress with a sweetheart neckline. The skirt has a slit that reveals her right leg. She wears a necklace with an aquamarine pendant, and matching earrings. Getting Fairest- Effie wears a pink nightdress with pink furry slippers. She has a pink silk sleep mask. Trivia *Ephyra's name means daughter of Oceanus. Her middle name means white wave, and her last name means to sing. *Ephyra is half Indigenous Canadian and half French, and speaks French fluently. *Her birthday is Make Music Day Quotes * Gallery Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Heterosexual Category:Mermaids Category:Canadian